


The Spirit Is Willing

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: AU, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Danny lose Jackson, but is he really gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit Is Willing

“....Donnniiieee... oh, Donnniiieee.....” 

Don sat up in bed and looked around, startled by the voice he thought he'd heard. He knew he had to be imagining the whole thing because there was no way he could have heard Jackson calling to him. He thought maybe it was because he and Danny had been reminiscing about their former partner earlier in the evening. The thought of Jackson being gone still hurt bad even though it was going on two years since he'd died. Don knew it would be hard to go back to sleep, so he quietly left the bedroom and headed for the living room. He walked over to the living room window and stood there watching the rain as it fell to the street below. He was trying to get a handle on his runaway thoughts, but wasn't having much success. His mind kept going back to hearing Jackson calling to him, but he kept telling himself that he couldn't have because Jackson had been dead and buried for nearly two years! 

As he stood there, he remembered the call telling him that Jackson had been hit by a car, the frantic trip to the hospital, the waiting to see if Jackson would make it. He also remembered getting to see Jackson that last time, he and Danny. Jackson told Danny how much joy he'd brought to him and he was so proud of his 'doodlebug'. He told Don that he had made him so very happy and that he was proud to be his partner. As the guys were leaving, Jackson told them to love each other and to remember that he would be with them always. Dr. Chapman told then to go home and try to sleep, and the call came in around 4 in the morning that Jackson had died from the injuries he'd sustained in the accident. Don was brought back to the present by something down below. He could see the street but there was something else there. He closed his eyes and looked again. There.... halfway up from the street...... just as it registered what he was seeing, it was gone. Don stepped back from the window with his heart beating fast and his body bathed in a cold sweat. There was no denying he'd just seen Jackson's face.....

 

The next morning found Danny in bed alone. He got up to look for Don and found him asleep on the couch. Danny went to the kitchen to start the coffee and make breakfast. He poured hot water for his tea and called to Don that breakfast was ready. Don staggered to the bathroom, pissed, and joined Danny in the kitchen. When Don sat down at the table, Danny noticed how tired he looked and asked what was going on......

“Babe, I don't know that you'd believe me if I told you.....”

“Well, try me.....”

Don explained about hearing Jackson's voice calling to him and going to the living room so as not to disturb Danny. He went on to tell about standing at the window watching the rain, and then he stopped.....

“What's the matter, Don?”

“What I'm about to tell you is the truth. I know you're gonna tell me I'm lying, but I know what I saw..... When I was looking out the window, I saw Jackson's face for a split second......”

“You mean you thought you did....”

“No, dammit! It was his face! Even though it was really quick, I know it was him.....”

The two men sat quietly for a moment, then Don spoke.....

“You don't believe me, do you?”

“I believe you think you saw him, or maybe that you wanted to see him.....”

“Danny, babe, I'm telling you, this was real!”

“How the hell is it even possible, Don? Jackson's been gone nearly two years!”

“I know how long he's been gone! You know what? Just fucking forget it.....”

Don stood up and shoved his chair back under the table with enough force to knock over his coffee cup. He turned and headed to the bedroom to get ready for work. Danny sat there for a moment thinking about their conversation. He knew better than to follow Don because it would only make things worse. He cleared away the breakfast dishes and got ready for work himself.

Don had a hard time trying to concentrate that day at work. Lack of sleep, arguing with Danny, and several other things played on his mind. He kept thinking about seeing Jackson's face in the rain. Even though it was only for a split second, it had been just as clear. Thinking of it reminded him of how much Jackson enjoyed the rain. He always said the rain was one of his most favorite thing ever. That's why, in Don's mind, it was appropriate that it was raining when he saw his baby's face. He could feel the sadness start to creep in so he tried concentrating on his work instead.

Meanwhile, Danny was hard at work finishing reports and conducting experiments. On his lunch break he tried to call Don and got his voicemail. He supposed that Don was still angry with him from this morning. He believed that Don thought he saw Jackson, it was just that what he was saying was impossible. How did you see the face of a man that you knew had been dead and buried going on two years??? Danny understood that Don missed Jackson. Hell, he did, too! He even talked to Jackson from time to time when he was alone, but that didn't mean he was seeing his face everywhere. He decided to let things ride for now and see how things played out.

When Danny arrived home later that evening, Don had dinner ready and seemed to be in a fairly good mood. It seemed that the disagreement had been forgotten, so Danny let it be. The two watched the game on TV and afterwards, Don made overtures about making it an early night. Danny knew what that meant, and was in complete agreement because it had been a while. Afterward, they were laying in bed talking the next three days and what they wanted to do. They had planned to take full advantage of the time because it was rare that they had three days off together. Nothing had really been decided when the guys drifted off to sleep.

The next morning after Don and Danny had eaten breakfast, Danny went in to take a shower. Don had decided that he wanted to go to the flea market and get sandwiches from Pressman's Deli so they could eat at the park. When he finished his shower, Danny was getting ready to shave when he saw something in the mirror that chilled him to the bone. As the steam started to clear, he felt a chill in the room and saw letters being written on the mirror all by themselves. Danny yelled for Don who came in just in time to see the last two letters be written. The message read: “hi ya, Doodle!”

Don helped Danny down the hall to the bedroom and helped him lay down. Danny was pretty shaken up so Don brought him a shot of whiskey to calm his nerves. Don sat there for a few moments and when he started to get up from the bed, Danny clung to his arm and asked him not to go......

“I'm just going to the kitchen, Dan..... I'll be right back.....”

“Don, please stay in here with me.....”

“Danny, what the hell???”

“Don, I'm sorry I doubted you yesterday.....”

“I appreciate that..... I really do.....”

“Don, do you really think Jackson is with us?”

“I'd say that message on the mirror is a damned good indication.....”

“I guess it is..... that's the way Jackson always greeted me when I came home from them lab. No one knew about that nickname but the three of us.....”

“I know.....”

“Don, it doesn't freak you out that Jackson is trying to make himself know.....”

“No, babe, it doesn't.....”

“Why not?”

“Do you remember what Jackson told us in the hospital right before he died?”

“Don, I honestly don't remember much about then....”

“He said he would always be with us..... remember?”

“I do....”

“That's all this is..... Jackson is trying letting us know he's still around.....”

Don reached for Danny and the two men held each other. Neither saw the misty, shimmery mass in the corner of the bedroom near the ceiling weeping invisible tears of joy..........

 

Later that evening, the guys were having a quiet evening in. Don was reading in his recliner and Danny had been playing a game on his tablet. When he finished the level he was on, he headed to the kitchen for a beer and Don asked if he would bring one for him as well. Danny turned the litchen light on and froze. Sitting on the counter was a very cold bottle of Jackson's favorite beer. Danny called to Don to come to the kitchen and take a look.....

“What the hell?”

“I swear when I came in, it was just sitting there.....”

“I know you didn't do this because we drank what was left right after he died.....”

“I know we did..... you think this is another sign?”

“There's no other way to explain it..... Babe, I've got an idea.....”

“What is it, Don?”

“Maybe we should try talking to him..... just to let him know that we know he's around..... what do you think?”

“You mean like a séance?”

“Nothing like that..... I don't believe in that anyway. I just want to talk to him like he was still here, and see if we get an answer. What do you think?”

“I ain't so sure about this, Don.....”

“What do you mean, Danny? Deosn't the idea of being able to get a chance to talk to him again excite you just a little bit???”

“I can sure see that the idea has got you all fired up.....”

“Well sure it does! It's obvious that he's around..... I saw his face outside the window, he wrote you a message on the mirror, his favorite beer appeared on the counter...... whether you want to believe it or not, Jackson is here and I intend to prove it!”

Don walked into the living room and started to speak....

“Baby, if you can hear me, please give me a sign.....”

The stereo, which had sat unused after Jackson's death, suddenly came on playing the last album Jackson had listened to. When Don asked if there was some way Jackson could appear to them, the stereo stopped as abruptly as it had started. Don and Danny both noticed that the temperature in the room began to drop. Danny, already nervous, reached over and took Don's hand. A misty, shimmering mass began to slowly appear in the living room window seat, which happened to be one of Jackson's favorite places to sit. Don and Danny watched, tears streaming down their faces as Jackson's face appeared in the mist.....

“Hi, Donnie..... hi ya, Doodle....”

“Baby, it's so good to see you!”

“It's good to see the both of you.....”

Don and Danny had many questions for Jackson and he tried to answer all of them. After a while, the apparition that was Jackson began to fade a bit and Danny asked why. Jackson explained that his energy was starting to fade and that he would soon have to go or he would fade completely. Don asked if he could come back, and he replied that he would but he couldn't say when. Before he left, Jackson told the guys that he would be watching over them and for them to take care of each other. They watched as the shimmering mist began to disapate, leaving nothing but a faint trace of the cologne Jackson used to wear.

As they were laying in bed that night, the guys were discussing Jackson's visit.....

“It sure was good to be able to talk to him, wasn't it?”

“It really was..... it made me sad that he had to go and couldn't say when he would be back, though......”

“Danny, I have a feeling he'll be back soon......”

“What makes you so sure?”

“I don't know..... it's just a feeling I have.....”

 

Epilogue:

 

Don's feeling proved to be correct. Jackson came to visit many times, just not in the way the guys would have liked. He never had much energy to materialize, but he made up for that in other ways. A gentle kiss on Don's lips as he slept, a soft caress for Danny, and a million other little things. The guys soon got used to the stereo coming on and playing songs that Jackson liked, or the TV coming on all by itself. The one thing that comforted the guys the most was the chill in the air near the window seat no matter what time of year. They knew that Jackson was there even if they couldn't see him........

 

THE END


End file.
